


Pastel Pink, Satin Red

by LoosenYourCorset



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Peterick, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoosenYourCorset/pseuds/LoosenYourCorset
Summary: "Those speckled blues don't faze me," Pete hums.





	Pastel Pink, Satin Red

There's a pretty, pastel pink vibrator laying in the middle of the bed when Pete gets home from work. It's not his - he doesn't put anything up there unless he absolutely has to (and that is limited to doctor visits, thank you very much). Patrick doesn't have a bright pink vibrator like that. He knows this, because he has seen all of his boyfriend's toys and none of them are that unbelievably... He hates to think it, but, girly. Feminine. The most 'ladylike' toy that Patrick has is an electric blue color that makes Pete shiver every time he sees the color pressed up against the pale, smooth whiteness of Patrick's skin.

Next to the vibe is a small bottle of gel lubricant, the kind Patrick likes but Pete rarely buys because it makes the younger of the two extra sensitive. They both sit on top of the comforter, untouched for the time being. Pete only has a second to think before he hides in the closet, the door to their adjoining bathroom opening quietly. Why? He has no idea. It just feels like the natural thing to do, since it seems like he's caught Patrick having a...strangely private moment. Ordinarily, Pete would wait and ask. But clearly Patrick was about to do this one on his own, and he doesn't want to interrupt. Not if he can watch without the other knowing about it. They've never ventured into exhibitionism before, never really even talked about it, but this is kind of exciting to Pete.

When Patrick drops his bathrobe - his hair was wet, so he must've taken a shower - Pete can see that Patrick has nothing on underneath, except... It's not exactly uncommon for Pete to see him naked. They've been dating five years, and they could only wait to jump each other's bones for so long. But this time, Patrick is not naked. It might have been less exciting if he actually had _literally_ nothing on. However, Patrick does have on a pair of bright red panties. They look to be satin from the shininess of them, and Pete wishes he could touch the fabric just to know for sure. It really is a surprise. They've never talked about Patrick (or Pete) potentially cross-dressing before, either. Still...it is rather attractive, and Pete's dick hardens in his pants before he can force it to stay down.

Patrick's body is not as marked up with stretchmarks as it used to be. The thinness helped with that, and he had used a cream for a while to fully get rid of them. Pete always said he would love him either way, but he knew Patrick would _never_ have worn panties back when he was chubby. This was all-new territory for him. Maybe that's why he's trying it alone first; To see if he'd even like it before he brings it up to Pete, or shows him even.

The younger man lays down on the bed, head resting on pillows propped up against the headboard. He looks so comfortable, for a second Pete thinks he might just take a nap when his eyes close. But then his hands glide down his chest and stomach, soft fingers dragging along his torso. Patrick palms at the small bulge in the panties. There's a little black bow at the top of the waistline, Pete can barely see it but it's just too cute. He wants to immediately jump out, very much so in fact - but he thinks better of it and regains his composure, palming at the bulge in his own underwear. He missed Patrick slipping the first finger in, but when Patrick adds a second finger he can't help but lick his lips. His boyfriend looks _so good_ and downright delectable, which he has said to him several times, and a gentle push into the palm of his hand is all he can do to curb the desire.

A minute or two later, Patrick is taking his fingers out of himself. He quickly lubes up the toy - one he he had bought on his own one day, online, when Pete wasn't home. The strawberry scent fills the room, his nose, Pete's nose. He smiles as he thinks about what Pete might say if he saw him now, his once not-very-confident boyfriend who would never even look at a sex toy without turning the shade of a tomato. He would probably only encourage it, he believes, and he reaches down and rubs the tip of the pink toy against his hole.

It's so hard not to push it all in at once. Patrick wants to, he _really_ wants to, but he doesn't just yet. Instead, he lets the tip push against him as he rubs it around. It dips into him just slightly every few seconds, and all he can do about it is moan. He never would have been so free with his noises five years ago, but Pete had raised his self-esteem quite a lot since then. The head of the vibe finally manages to dip into Patrick's hole far enough to stay there, and with some added pressure he gets it in about halfway. He takes a moment to calm down, catch himself, then turns the toy on low.

The sound that comes out of Patrick's mouth as the vibrator turns on is one that Pete doesn't think he will ever forget, would never even want to, and his cock is no longer in his jeans nor confined by his boxers. He strokes it openly, though quietly, and bites his lip (hard) to keep from groaning. He takes in the sight of Patrick slowly, gently fucking himself with the toy and he has to brace himself against the wall for a moment. Patrick's hips move in time with the thrusts he makes with his hand, and Pete wants so much to join him on the bed. He hears the vibe audibly making noise now, and he can see by the look on Patrick's face that he has let it switch to medium. He drags his eyes away momentarily, looks down at his leaking cock, and that's when he decides he's had enough.

A second or two later, Pete's bursting out of the closet doors. It's loud enough that it startles Patrick into abandoning the toy and immediately sitting up, only for that to end up shoving the rest of it into his ass. It's the way he keens at that, the way his mouth stays open in a permanent moan, the way he digs his fingers into the covers on the bed that drives Pete forward. He takes his clothes off and Patrick just stares, unable to move. He doesn't say a word as Pete, now fully nude, climbs onto the bed and pushes him back. He doesn't speak, only making soft whimpering noises as the toy is pulled out of his body and switched off, tossed to the side without a care from Pete or a second glance from Patrick.  


Patrick moves to replace the toy with his fingers, but Pete catches his hand mid-movement. "Not so fast..." he trails off, settling in between Patrick's legs easily and leaning down to kiss his fucking perfect lips. Patrick chases the kiss when Pete pulls away, and Pete allows a second (and third) kiss before finally sitting up onto his knees.

"Fuck, you're so pretty... Looked so gorgeous in those sinfully thin red panties," he groans, and Patrick moans as he thinks about the fact that Pete saw him in those. "Gonna have to tell me all about that later." He teases Patrick's hole with the head of his cock, the same way Patrick had done with the toy. It too dips in occasionally, but Pete never lets it stay there. "You want it?" he asks, and Patrick quickly nods his head in the affirmative. "Say please," he murmurs, but not in a way that's demanding or controlling. It's more a form of consent than anything. He knows he has it, but he likes to make sure.

"Please, please..." Patrick all but begs, and finally, fucking _finally_ to Patrick's sweet relief, Pete's cock pushes into him all the way. His toes curl as soon as Pete bottoms out, and he's wrapping his legs around the older man's waist in a hurry. "Move," he groans, and Pete happily obliges. The push and pull of Pete's cock in his ass is almost too much so soon. The toy wasn't as big or as long, although adequate, and now he's on sensory overload from the lube and Pete's added girth. But he absolutely loves it. Pete nearly doesn't hear Patrick whisper for him to speed up, but he catches it at the last minute and rocks their hips together in a much faster motion. Patrick's arms go up and wrap around Pete's neck to get him closer, as close as possible, before kissing him yet again.

Two minutes later, Patrick is moaning Pete's name out against his lips over and over again in a series of hurried and flustered kisses. It takes only a moment or two for Pete to come inside of him afterward, his face buried in Patrick's neck as his body rocks out the last of his come in a few uneven thrusts.

~

After a couple of minutes of heated silence, Pete can feel Patrick's chest moving up and down and he hears him giggling.

"You fucker," Patrick mutters, playfully grumbling and hitting Pete's shoulder. Pete has slid out of him now, naturally, and he sits back up onto his knees again.

"What?" he asks, a grin on his face.

"I can't believe you were in the closet." Patrick accentuates his sentence with a roll of his eyes.

"Those speckled blues don't faze me," Pete hums, kissing around Patrick's face about fifty times ( _"Ah, Pete, stop, you're such a mushy bastard!"_ ), then he rolls off to the side. Patrick cuddles into his boyfriend, content to go to sleep if Pete will let him. "Where'd you get those panties, anyway? When did you get them? Have you been doing this, like, a lot?" Pete's questions come in waves and Patrick just smirks, content to let him stew on them for now. Maybe he really will tell him all about it... One day.


End file.
